Over the Moon
by Airily
Summary: Marked: Something was guiding them, to somewhere, to someone...
1. Marked part one

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Previously, many months before, **_foxelemental _**inspired an idea to help with _Just A Riddle Away_. Unfortunately I can't completely remember but still, a thank you! This isn't a JacobKagome, but there's still a werewolf! ;)

The other stories are _all _in progress, just not enough to submit.

* * *

**Marked**

The Wolf had pinpointed her, so all Remus had to do was mark.

* * *

**.mMm.**

Silly, _silly_ man…He was free again! Free to roam, to explore, to run…

…to fight, battle and kill

…to taste, howl and…

_**Mark**_.

…

Mr. Remus Lupin's head was heavy, fogged with memories that weren't quite his. The man rolled over again, swinging his arm out such that it hit a well placed pillow. Still in a moment of haziness, his mind didn't take in the softness of the pillow under his arm, or the comfy surface of a mattress, or the unfamiliar ceiling…

His thoughts were more centered on past memories, painful yet pleasant at the same time; memories of the Marauders.

He sighed and closed his eyes to mediate a bit, to get his bearings before another boring day of boring work. He'd have to recheck that stock list again today, since his mind might have been a little unreliable yesterday with the routine headache. That always happened near the full moon…

Wait…full moon. _Full_. **Moon**.

Mild mannered Moony swore.

Remus jumped from the comfortable mattress, hands furiously searching for a wand that might not be there. There was only a few pant pockets to check, the shirt having undergone its routine shredding, and to his horror…no wand. Eyes darted around warily to take in the unknown environment, he even unconsciously held his breathe from the anxiety he was feeling. It appeared to be a living room; the lack of furniture, save for the mattress, would've made the room seem spacious and cold if not for the scattered colourful pictures stuck on the walls. Children's handiwork…his face paled at the possibility of himself being responsible for any death or injury.

How could he be so _stupid_? Mr. Lupin, the studious one, the _supposedly_ intelligent one…_Merlin_! How could he forget?

He had curiously and selfishly wanted to delay a transformation, since he couldn't afford the potion, so had traveled to another country. The werewolf transformation was triggered by the full moon, but the occurrence of that depended on location. Given that this was a different country, the full moon's appearance would land on different dates. Logical, perfectly logical, unfortunately the new environment, culture, work and people had pushed that important bit of logic to the side and now someone else had to pay for his idiocy.

…

He shamefully fell to his knees with a '_thump'_. Guilt came promptly and readily that Remus didn't realise that the room was rather clean for a battleground of a wild werewolf, or that the door had quietly opened and that there were soft footsteps approaching.

What Remus Lupin did notice, so distinctly that he stopped in self-hate for a moment, was a presence of peace…calm…and _**Mine**_. Moony lifted his head to see the concerned face of a young _**His**_. He physically shook his head in hopes of ridding the Wolf self, carefully noting that the Wolf's influence was stronger than usual. Normally it was only subconscious urges, hardly to the point of interfering with his thoughts.

While Remus was thinking, the stranger was checking him. She ran small hands over his face and body, hovering above unless there were a few scars, which she gently traced over with light fingers.

"Are you in pain?" The voice was as tender as her touch and soothing…very soothing…

He took a breath and cracked an eye open. Black hair, blue eyes, e_**x**_p_**o**_s_**e**_d _**t**_h_**r**_o_**a**_t… Remus shook his head again. Upon noticing the building worry in the kind stranger, he quietly replied, "No. I'm just a bit disorientated."

She nodded, but still looked a little unconvinced, "Well, be sure to tell me in case I missed anything. I brought you back here last night and healed you."

Moony stiffened, "You mean…you know that…"

She reached out to squeeze his hands, hands that were clawed only hours ago, but her smile was warm, "Relax. I'm not going to judge you." He smiled weakly back.

**…m…**

Kagome Higurashi, like himself, was a recent resident in this city. She had settled in a month before Remus, but her busy schedule left her with little time to fully unpack, which was why the current room was so bare. Fortunate for Remus, but he had to wonder how she managed to move or direct his werewolf body up five flights of stairs to her apartment and into this particular room without any signs of damage especially since he had yet to see her with a wand.

"A lot of caution to avoid the neighbours, but otherwise you were quite cooperative." Then she grinned; innocently yet with a hint of mischief, but above all, honestly.

**…m…**

With his above average sense of smell, it wasn't difficult to persuade Remus to stay for breakfast. The wonderful aroma had drifted and stirred up his appetite long before she invited him. When they came to the dining/living room, he was greeted with the sight of a common home-cooked breakfast in Japan, consisting of a variety of choices. He was relieved that he was hungrier than usual (meaning that there were no unknown midnight snacks) and gladly had seconds, which made his host grin.

"Delicious!" Remus thought to share, "I wouldn't be surprised if you're a chef."

Kagome laughed, "Just for myself," _**Mine, mine!**_ She gave him another grin, "but it's always nice to hear that your work is appreciated."

"Well, I'll be sure to compliment you cooking every time then!" Remus paused when his words soaked in and hurriedly try to correct himself, "What I meant was…"

She shook her head, "That'd be lovely. It'd be nice to eat with someone once in a while. Though, if you're planning to stay beyond the next moon, I can help you out."

Remus smiled gratefully at Kagome. Perhaps he could experience the joys of having a home for a longer period of time. He easily ignored the pleased _**Yess…**_

**…m…**

Within days, Remus Lupin and Kagome Higurashi's lives fell into routine. She was a grade one substitute teacher with a work schedule similar to Remus's. When she exited her apartment and passed his floor, he was just leaving too. They greeted each other and went on their separate ways, only to encounter one another at a busy intersection near the subway. Well to be truthful, if it wasn't for Remus's heightened senses, he would have missed her. Within a certain range, his focus just seemed to zero in on her. The same went for their way back from work until the consecutive days led Kagome to suggest that they walk together to and from home.

After a while, Kagome asked if Remus wanted that home-cooked meal one Thursday night. For everything she had done, Remus wanted to repay her and so took her out that Friday night. By Saturday, neighbours and perhaps the whole apartment thought that they were dating.

Remus, the gentleman, had to politely deny that claim while calmly ignoring the irritated _**Lies!Lies!**_. A few elderly women had thought that they had been a couple for quite some time already. One had even merrily hinted that he marry Kagome so that they could save rent in the long-term. Remus couldn't help blushing.

**…m…**

The next full moon was one of his most relaxed. Although Remus had taken up Kagome's offer to help out with the werewolf issue, he was _very_ reluctant to let her watch the actual transformation. However, without her help, Moony would probably make quite a ruckus (and it still amazed him how much he easily he came to wholeheartedly trust Kagome). It was a lucky coincidence that Kagome had been passing Moony in the park a month ago and people probably rationalized that the noise was being made by dogs or something.

**…m…**

Everything was going well the following morning. Moony was feeling considerably more relaxed than his previous day-after experiences; in fact, the only problem seemed to be how to explain his over-night presence to the matchmaking ladies. That was until Remus noticed a square bandage on the junction of Kagome's neck. It wasn't there last night and he could never really remember his activities as a werewolf…

Kagome must have noticed his silence and odd expression because she asked, "Something wrong?"

"Where, how…did you get that?" Remus stared pointedly at the bandage.

Her hand flew to instinctively cover said place and…_blushed_, "Just, just something from yesterday." She didn't provide any more information but her reaction couldn't possibly be from something horrible like being contaminated by lycanthropy. However, he felt something inside twist.

**…m…**

The following day was Sunday and Remus had asked Kagome out to lunch. It was a lovely sunny day, he wanted to thank her and he didn't want to stay around the apartment complex for too long…the elder ladies were sniggering at him. His logical self pointed out that he was only running away from the evitable and taking Kagome out for lunch would only increase the gossiping, while something in the back of his mind chuckled wildly but smugly.

Kagome wore a blue summer dress that contrasted against her lightly tanned skin and seemed to make her eyes even friendlier. The bandage was still there but he didn't take mull over it. Remus loved her eyes as much as he dreaded the moon. While the pale chunk of space cheese transformed him into a werewolf, her eyes were like the bright, peaceful sky that warmed him whenever she looked his way. Now that he thought about it, ever since he had met Kagome, the moon probably wasn't his greatest fear anymore. In fact, he didn't feel dread and fear towards the moon as much as he used to…

Remus looked up in time to thank the waiter for the menu. He really shouldn't be drifting off right now, not when he could enjoy Kagome's company instead. He glanced across to see his date, no, very good, caring and kind friend smile as she ordered her meal. Glancing discreetly, he took in her smile a little longer and felt a tug at his own lips. It was almost as if the curve of her smile held his own portion of happiness and as someone with lycanthropy, he was possessive of what he considered his. No, actually, well…Remus Lupin would still have wanted Kagome Higurashi's smile even if he wasn't infected. Watching, her lips opened wider as she let out a laugh. A little startled, _'focus Remus'_, he shifted his attention to the waiter. Kagome had obviously finished ordering but this guy was still standing there, talking to Kagome. Remus didn't care about his lack of order compared to how this stranger _just_ _**kept**_ **chatting**. To _**His!**_

Moony wasn't even fazed when he heard the rumbling growl in his mind. He was busy restraining himself, busy keeping his fingers occupied with twisting the napkin so his wouldn't twist _something else_. It was taking his full concentration, so he didn't realize that he had clenched his teeth or that his eyes were burning from the lack of blinking. Then that, that _man_ had reached out casually to _touch_ Kagome's hand! _**Mine!Mine!**_

_Smash._ The next instant his glass had fallen on the floor, broken, just like the contact between the two across from him.

"Guess that needs cleaning up," the waiter said.

'_It does, so go _away_.'_

But the waiter, _'a bad waiter at that'_, continued, "Wouldn't want you to cut yourself." He smiled charmingly at Kagome.

'_If he doesn't stop soon…'_

"Yes, thank you. Before you go, you haven't taken his order yet," Kagome replied, turning her gaze back to Remus. While that did soothe Moony somewhat, he wasn't fully calm.

"Right, what do you want?"

'_Rude, but since you asked…I want you to go away, far, _far_ away and don't come near Kagome.' _"The special will do," Moony responded in a clipped tone.

* * *

._**A/N:**_ Marked - part 1/2.

The Wolf, my interpretation, is _slightly _influenced by writing Tom Riddle Jr... XP

.

**_P.S._** The same goes, if you're interested in this pairing I'll add more after Marked is done.

.

Appreciate everyone reading this and whether you liked or hated this, please tell me!

Airily


	2. Marked part two

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Not much else to say except that my previous writing mood is drifting away...

(Edit: Finished this earlier but didn't update this straight away 'cause things got in the way. Writing mood's sort of back, but I've started and have diverted to another story o.O Didn't mean too...)

* * *

**Marked**

The Wolf had pinpointed her, so all Remus had to do was mark.

* * *

**.mMm.**

The moment the waiter left, Remus felt even breathing was easier. He occupied himself with flattening the previously twisted napkin as he carefully diverted his gaze from Kagome. Remus didn't want Kagome to notice his sour mood, which fortunately disappeared when he felt a welcoming coolness against his cheek. Kagome's fingertips brushed against his slightly heated skin. She stopped at his jaw but didn't pull away and focused her eyes on his. Blue eyes, a shade that only existed through Kagome.

"How are you feeling? You're clenching your teeth." When he didn't answer straight away, she pressed her lips together, "If you're not feeling well from yesterday then you should be resting instead."

Realising that Kagome might be blaming herself, Remus was quick to reassure her and he reflexively grasped onto her hand and pressed it against his cheek, "Nothing from yesterday. _I'm_ the one who suggested lunch and I love your company."

Kagome blushed, a faint but lovely pink, and his barrier fell. He brought the back of her hand to his lips, then her fingertips and finally flipped her hand over to kiss the inside of her palm. _**Good**_. Moony was a sliver away from acting out what he really, truly wanted to do. He wanted to kiss her on the mouth, those sweet lips and feel them curve upwards as he watched her eyes smile. He envisioned and could almost feel her arms wrapping behind his neck as they continued to kiss. Kissing a month's worth but never fulfilling his quota.

"Excuse me. Excuse me, _sir_." Remus reluctantly tore his attention from Kagome but still held onto her hand. The previous waiter was back and he looked jealous, "Your glass." Then a blonde waitress came by and physically pulled the unwanted waiter away.

When he refocused on Kagome, her face was serious and Remus was suddenly very afraid. Was she going to reject him, saying that they were better off as friends? Did she think that they shouldn't see each other anymore? Did she know that waiter and preferred that guy instead? Moony was panicking.

But he loved her. Remus Lupin _loves_ Kagome Higurashi. He was finally admitting it to himself. He loved her. _'So please, please don't…'_

She squeezed his hand and breathed out slowly. _'Please don't, please don't…' _

"Remus…I like you, _really_ like you." Remus felt relief, just soul-shattering relief at those words.

The man leaned over to carefully kiss his love, gently at first but when she responded, the kiss became more passionate. _**Mine.**_ They reluctantly parted when their meals had arrived but neither could be happier. _**Mate**_.

Kagome gifted him with blinding smile, "Actually…I _love_ you, Remus."

He laughed, "Good, because I love you too. But I have to ask, was that before or after the kiss?"

…m…

Behind the scenes in the kitchen, a few staff observed the happy couple with mixed opinions.

"Touch luck, _Romeo_, she's not your Juliette," the blonde smirked at her co-worker, "I _told_ you they were together."

The waiter shot a glare her way, "It didn't seem that way in the _beginning_."

She rolled her eyes, "Women's intuition, wise guy, never fails when comes to things like this." She smacked him with a napkin for added measure.

"I think today was their first confession," another waitress sighed and added, "but they've known and liked each other for longer. I always see them walking together."

"Hmm, I'm wagering that bandage is covering a love mark," grinned the blonde mischievously.

"That guy's behavior doesn't make sense then…maybe it wasn't from him," interjected the waiter, "I could still…"

The other waitress prodded him none too gently, "Don't even think about it. Besides, when has love been logical?"

"Maybe it _was_ him but with alcohol involved…that's why he didn't remember."

"Who cares, they're an official couple now." The two waitresses giggled delightedly.

The waiter huffed, "Women."

…m…

Remus and Kagome took their time walking with no destination in mind and hand in hand. The weather was fine, they were with the one they loved, the day just couldn't be better. They walked along the footpath, keeping closer to each other than before the confession, which Remus took advantage and kissed Kagome whenever they had to stop. She merely smiled and indulged him. A satisfied rumbling sounded faintly in his mind and, dare he call it, _purring_ equivalent for a werewolf.

Even so, when they arrived at a less crowded and quieter section, Remus had to ask, "Kagome?"

His girlfriend turned to face him, smiling, "Hmm?"

It didn't _seem_ important…but at the same time, it _felt_ significant. Moony lightly brushed a finger over the bandage on Kagome's neck, "How did you get this?"

She blushed again, this time coupled with hugging him to hide her blushing face. Remus chuckled, amused at her cute behavior. "I got this yesterday," she mumbled into his chest, "from _you_."

…

Remus Lupin froze at that. From him? _Yesterday_? Oh…Merlin's beard…did that mean…did he bite her? Remus had always been sensitive about his lycanthropy and he didn't wish the same fate to anyone, especially to someone he loved. Not only was Kagome possibly infected, but the result might be because of _him_…

He had paled and stopped still that Kagome looked up at him questioningly, "Remus…is something wrong?"

"Did I bite you?"

"Why…"

"Did I?" He interrupted.

She remained silent for a while before replying, "When you transformed back."

Once again, Remus felt relief flush through him. He dropped down, crouching next to a tree and ruffling his hair while his heart thumped loudly to his sensitive ears. Two hands lifted his head up so Kagome could lightly kiss him.

"You licked me there in your furry form, but you left the love mark after you changed back. I thought it might be awkward if you didn't remember, so I put the bandage on."

"Thank _Gryffindor_, I thought you might've been infected," he sighed.

She frowned thoughtfully, "Gryffindor? Infected? What do you mean?"

He dragged Kagome down to kiss her thoroughly before answering, "I'll explain everything but we need privacy."

…m…

Over the next few months, Remus explained about the Wizarding World, magic and werewolves. Kagome always listened intently, frowning, laughing and smiling encouragingly. When he finished the basics, she kissed him and started recounting a condensed version of her experiences. Moony was surprised and felt that he was doing the impossible by loving her even more, but now he knew why she was confused earlier.

Kagome, a miko, didn't know the exact details about werewolves. She'd been relating it to her experiences with youkai and wasn't aware that a bite from a werewolf could transmit the lycanthropy. Then she told him how she had once loved a hanyou, a half inu-youkai, so had seen many aspects of transforming individuals and her first meeting with the werewolf hadn't been very unusual. An eye-opener was that the Wolf's reactions were similar to a wolf-youkai's. During the full moon, Moony had displayed interest in her but Kagome hadn't taken that seriously until she became attracted to Remus over the days and finally he acted on impulse that morning.

"…and from what I know, that was a mark of proposal." This time Kagome had traded her blush for a sly grin. Seeing his stunned expression, she laughed and shook her head, "I didn't mean that…"

"Marry me."

She instantly stopped with wide eyes while her mouth opened and closed without a sound.

Remus dropped to one knee and held her left hand, drawing a line across her ring finger, "Kagome Higurashi, love, will you marry me?" He even pulled out his wand to transfigure a temporary ring. "Say yes and I'll buy you any ring you want."

Kagome finally responded by enthusiastically kissing him, "Nothing can replace this ring that you proposed with, except…my _husband_."

…m…

_One year later_

With the rain and wind, outside was cold and unwelcoming but Mrs. Kagome Lupin didn't mind. She was inside the house, sitting on a warm bed and with an affectionate husband beside her. The walls of their bedroom and the rest of their house were happily decorated with photographs highlighting their relationship, though most of the magical ones were limited to the bedroom. One curious couple listened into their physical counterparts' conversation while the others carried on, lost in their own world.

"Yes, yes, that's right, Mama," then Kagome laughed, "hmm, but I don't think they'll have furry ears. Thank you, Mama, I love you too." She placed down the phone and giggled when someone kissed on the side of her neck.

"What was that about? Furry ears?" Remus wrapped his arms and the blanket around his wife.

"Just telling Mama about her future grandchildren and that they won't have furry ears or a tail," Kagome snuggled against her husband, "Since they won't, she'd be willing to make some attached to a beanie or something."

Moony grinned, "I could always add some magic to make them move as well."

"Hmm, like that costume I wore for your birthday?"

Moony growled playfully, "Oh, I _like_ that one."

**.mMm.**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Marked - part 2/2.

Kept this to try and expand it but...mind blank. Sorry to everyone and **_futilelives_**.

.

Thank you for reading and any input is greatly appreciated!

Airily


	3. Marked part three

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Profile: brief reason for absence and **_poll_**. Think it's about time I updated _something_, so here it is. Had enough of writing my assignment and that led to the following...

* * *

**Marked**

Something was guiding them, to somewhere, to someone...

* * *

**.mMm.**

That winter day was turning to be a particularly cold one. It was still near the start and while there wasn't any snow yet, the large quantity and small size of the hail almost gave the surrounding an illusion of snow. It was a beautiful sight that the small family admired on their way for groceries. Kagome had wanted to walk outside, which Remus finally agreed only after wrapping her up in a few more layers.

The Lupin couple laughed as their baby kicked from inside the womb, coincidentally at the same time that s/he was being mentioned in their conversation.

"You see, baby doesn't mind the short walk," Kagome gently rubbed the kicked spot.

Remus placed a gloved hand over his wife's and followed her motion, "Or maybe our sweetheart is thanking me for the warmth."

"Or maybe," she pulled her husband closer for a kiss, "they know that their Daddy could always hug us warm because Daddy has such _fire_ in him…" She kissed him again.

They were interrupted by a few loud coughs from the side and reluctantly parted.

"No manners at _all,_" complained a woman to the large man and boy accompanying her.

"It's _cold_, I want some hot chocolate now!"

"Of course, Sweetums."

…

They were the ones who had come to Surrey so perhaps they should keep the locals happy, for now, until they moved onto the next destination. The couple had decided to travel to random places exploring England, mainly for Kagome's benefit (she was restless, curious and could be very stubborn), and Surrey had been where the spinning crystal landed.

Kagome had wanted some fun methods to choose the locations for their trip. They had tried a few 'magical' ones, which a got some laughs from the both of them. Well, until no matter what angle they held the map, the crystal still pointed to Surrey. Surrey had been pulled out from a hat too, many times. It was also where Kagome's whole class of students managed to pin-the-tail-on-Mrs.-Lupin's-destination. Then the couple was curious and the little town went to the top of their list.

"_There are such things as prophecies," Remus had said._

"_I know," Kagome had replied. _

But they were determined to look on the bright side and enjoy this vacation. They had each other and their baby now, they had a _family_ and they were willing to fight anything that might take that away.

…

By the next day, the weather had cleared and just one jumper was enough. The husband and wife walked around the neighborhood, with plenty of rest-stops by Remus's insistence.

"Remus, I've told you before, this is nothing compared to the walking I did in the Feudal Era," Kagome complained in Japanese. Being pregnant made her easily annoyed.

Remus calmly replied, "But back then, you weren't pregnant."

"Even pregnant women could walk more than this, you know, and since I'm used to being more active, I'll be fine!" Kagome retorted.

"Then _I'm_ tired, so let's sit on that bench?"

She smiled, her demeanor instantly changed and poked out her tongue, "Old man, but _my_ man."

"You wound me! At least you're _my_ lovely wife."

They shared a kiss before Kagome continued, "Pregnant women need more bathroom breaks but walking is _fine_. I won't force myself. I'll tell you when I'm tired."

Nonetheless, they agreed to stop by the bench.

"I wonder how different the schools here compare to the ones in Japan," she wondered aloud. The bench was next to a bus-stop that was directly opposite the local school.

"Maybe we can drop by during their lunch break and have a look? I'm sure they won't mind, it'd be a chance for them to promote their school," Remus suggested.

Kagome instantly smiled, "Yeah, it'd be an opportunity to get an idea of the schools available too."

Mr. Lupin placed a hand over his wife's stomach, "_After_ you eat."

…

An early lunch later and the Lupin couple were back at the school gates. Mr. Lupin carried an extra muffin in a brown paper bag.

"I'm a teacher but it feels weird," Kagome shared as she watched the children come out to play.

Remus nodded, "I feel like I'm anticipating something too. Maybe we're thinking of our future child?"

"Maybe," she smiled and grabbed his hand, "let's go in."

They walked in and approached the teacher on supervision duty.

"Good afternoon, sir, I'm Remus Lupin and this is my wife, Kagome. Would you mind if we have a look around?" Mr. Lupin greeted the middle-aged teacher with a smile and handshake, "We want to see what this school is like."

"Afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, I'm John Smith, substitute teacher. Shouldn't be too much of a problem but you'd have to sign the visitor's lodge in the front office," Mr. Smith replied and smiled, "and congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you, Mr. Smith," Kagome beamed, "Have a good day."

…

They were just looking around and so didn't require an escort. The lady at the desk did smile knowingly and give directions to the teacher's toilets though, something Kagome was grateful for. So far this school seemed very nice.

Kagome had finished and exited the bathroom to where Remus was waiting when there was a soft _'pop'_. A small boy with a mop of black hair had appeared out of nowhere, just an arm-length away from the couple. The very short silence stopped when the boy didn't even glance up and raced off.

"Accidental magic, I better find and talk to him," he gave Kagome a quick peck and ran off in the boy's direction.

Kagome turned the corner, just casually walking, and spotted something. There was a section of the wall that was built inward to place a drink fountain, but that section also had a bit of extra space. She was a teacher and knew how small children could be and how they could use it to their advantage. She stopped several steps away so she wouldn't appear intimidating.

Kagome spoke quietly and gently, a soothing tone she used with children, "Hello there, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm a teacher from Japan, my name is Kagome Lupin. You know, that is a clever hiding place and you found it so quickly too! But you shouldn't feel like you need to hide." She took a step forward, "I won't hurt or get you into trouble," she held out her pinky to him and smiled, "I promise."

The boy lifted his head to stare at her, his wide green eyes just watching her. At last he gave her a tiny, tentative smile and curled his pinky around hers.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Harry," he replied softly.

"Well, Harry, you're safe with me. That man was my husband and he was just excited."

Harry stared at her again, but at least it was quizzically and not with fear, "Why would he be excited, Mrs. Lupin?"

"You see, he can do that trick you did too," Kagome had knelt down so they could face at eye-level. Her baby was being cooperative too, so the mother placed a hand over her stomach, which attracted Harry's attention to it, "One day, this little one will take after his or her father. I'm really happy."

"Really?" His voice dropped lower but she could hear the hopefulness ringing clear as bells. She saw her husband in the distance, he had also spotted her with the boy and was calmly approaching them.

"Yes, Harry, you have something special. Did you know about your ability before?"

Harry began shaking his head, which progressively shook slower until he ventured, "But there were other freakish things…"

"Now there, Harry," Kagome lift his chin up to properly face her, "I'm telling you the truth when I say that these strange things are perfectly normal for some people. You're a wonderful boy."

Harry looked so conflicted at her words, "You don't know me though."

Remus had arrived by her side and gently replied for her, "Then why don't we talk for a bit? I promise I'll be nice."

"Of course he would, Remus here is such a teddy bear, Harry," Kagome grinned at the both of them. Harry glanced up to face the new presence.

"Ha-_Harry_?" Remus's surprised stutter also startled Harry, so Kagome placed a comforting hand on the boy's forearm. The man quickly scrutinised the boy, which included using his scent of smell, "_Merlin_! You wouldn't happen to be…James and Lily Potter's son, would you?" When Harry didn't answer straight away, he added nostalgically, "James was my best friend, we were really good friends."

"Yes."

"By Gryffindor, you look so much like them…You have your mother's eyes and your father's hair…" Remus trailed off.

"Lunch is still on, why don't we all talk for a bit and you can eat, Harry," encouraged Kagome.

Harry immediately ducked his head, "I, um, I don't, I didn't bring anything, today."

Remus's smile was strained, so Kagome spoke for the both of them, "Do you like chocolate? You can have the chocolate muffin then," she pointed to the brown paper bag that her husband held. She then took the offered bag and nudged it into Harry's hands, "Yes?"

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin."

She smiled brightly at the boy. While Remus offered her support to stand, Kagome caught the look in Harry's eyes and also leaded on him. They both helped her get up and she thought that even the Lupin baby kicked with pleasure.

"Our baby's happy, would you like to feel, Harry?" Giving that same tentative smile, Harry shyly placed a hand on the spot Kagome pointed out.

"I felt that!" He grinned excitedly.

…

They picked a deserted place, conjured chairs, placed a few spells and then Remus warmly explained the concept of magic and the Wizarding World. Harry seemed reluctant to take it all in at first, but the older wizard kept demonstrating. He conjured a flower to place it in his wife's hair and levitated and animated the paper bag.

"What you did before was accidental magic, Harry. What were you thinking before it happened?" Remus asked curiously.

"I just _wished. _I wanted to be somewhere else, somewhere _safe_."

Remus tightened his mouth but pressed on, "_Why_?"

Kagome acted upon her motherly instincts and hugged the small boy while he answered, "My cousin and his friends were being really mean."

"Remus, why don't you tell Harry a bit about his parents?" Kagome suggested.

The older wizard let it go for now and began recounting the Marauder's time at Hogwarts. He spoke of similar stories to what he had told Kagome, except the style was better suited for a child and he included more physical descriptions. She found herself nodding and now understood how Remus had identified Harry, who looked younger than his eight years. She saw how delighted Remus was to talk of his school friends and she saw how desperately _happy_ Harry was to hear of his parents. Kagome mentally shook her head, wondering what kind of childhood this boy had to be deprived of such things or to develop incredible acting skills, but the miko felt her heart warm from seeing them smile and she knew that there were no lies.

**.mMm.**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I know that I said 'Marked - part 2/2', so think of this as the next 'section'? I'm not sure how many more chapters to _Marked_, but at this time, it should be two or more.

Just to clarify, Harry's eight and I'm not sure about the baby.

_Licentia _(anonymous) and **_Vixen Uchiha _**wanted other HP characters :P (The seed for this continuation, thanks!)

(Profile) Poll: Should I finish a full story before posting or would you prefer to read each chapter as I finish them? (Excluding the current ongoing stories)

.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, it keeps me writing :) Seriously.

Airily


	4. Marked part four

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Profile: brief reason for absence and **_poll_**.

* * *

**Marked**

Something was guiding them, to somewhere, to someone...

* * *

**.mMm.**

It was the first time that Harry didn't feel relief at the sound of the bell, signaling the end of lunch that usually meant the temporary end of Harry-hunting. However, _this_ time, this time Harry had felt warm, happy and _safe_ in the comforting presence of these two people. He had learnt of magic, of his parents and experienced the brief moment of being _liked_. Harry was too caught up with the feeling of disappointment that he didn't even feel envious of the unborn baby.

Mr. Lupin or, as he had insisted Harry call him, Remus explained a bit of how the whereabouts of Harry Potter was unknown to all but a select few. There were many other details he hadn't revealed, but there wasn't enough time for a thorough explanation and Remus hadn't wanted to overwhelm him. Mrs. Lupin, Kagome, promised that they would continue the explanations and the boy believed them.

Before, Harry had wished for safety and he met them. Then when he ran and hid, he had wished that the man wouldn't find him, so Remus had ran past. But Kagome had guessed his location, coaxed him out and now Harry really didn't want them to leave.

When the Lupin couple had suggested that they meet up after school, with his guardians' permission and he felt that he could've burst from happiness. Maybe…maybe his parents weren't alive, but maybe his parents' friend and his wife could adopt him? Make Harry Potter a part of their family? It was through years of practice that Harry could keep his face down during class and hide his smile from Dudley.

He forgot that he couldn't meet up with the couple after school.

Vernon Dursley had come early from work to pick up Dudley and buy a new toy. Of course, he paused in front of Harry long enough to list his chores, tell him to walk home himself and effectively dashed his mood. Harry didn't want to be punished and had wished that Remus and Kagome Lupin could forgive him and give him another chance.

**…m…**

The couple did arrive and wait for Harry. Kagome had a hand on their baby and flicked her eyes amongst the students, hoping to find that hopeful little boy. Remus sniffed every so often, however his heightened senses were at its weakest and he thought that he had caught a glimpse…but no Harry. They didn't know that Harry had unknowingly reduced his presence when being approached by his uncle and cousin, and added with the rush of students, spotting the boy was made much more difficult. They missed him.

The substitute teacher, John Smith, approached the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin! What are you doing out here?" He asked curiously.

"Hello again, Mr. Smith," smiled Kagome, "We ran into the son of my husband's late friend and were hoping to speak to him and his guardians."

"Oh, well, sorry for the lost."

"Thank you," replied Remus.

"What's this lad's name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Harry Potter," they both answered.

"Him?" Mr. Smith raised an eyebrow, "Now, I'm just a recent addition and haven't met him myself, but there's rumors floating round that youngster."

Remus, just suspecting accidental magic, inquired, "What kind of rumors?"

"That he's a trouble-maker," but then Mr. Smith paused and glanced at the couple again, "It may be all fibs 'cause you look like nice people and I doubt that your friends would be and I quote, 'raving drunks, the good-for-nothing, unemployed kind'. His relatives took him in after his parents died in a drunken car crash."

"_Car_ crash?" The usually calm husband almost shouted, his wife clutched and patted his arm to soothe him.

"They are rumors, perhaps to protect Harry, but milder ones would've been preferred. Thank you for telling us though," Kagome said.

"Eh, no problem, I just have a good feeling 'round you two, you know? Must be the baby," Mr. Smith grinned, which the couple returned, "Well, maybe young Harry got picked up? I could tell him to wait tomorrow, if you like."

"Yes," nodded Remus, "that would be best. My wife shouldn't stand for too long anyway."

"Oh, hush. We'd appreciate that, Mr. Smith, thank you again."

**…m…**

When they arrived back at their rented, furnished house, the first thing that Kagome asked of her husband was to explain more of Harry Potter and his situation. Remus did, while trying to keep everything objective until the end where he added his own opinion.

"I don't understand why _Petunia_ would be chosen as Harry's guardian. There were many other candidates, why, Harry could've lived with Neville Longbottom! You haven't met the boy's grandmother, nice woman but there'd be no inflated egos with her, which would cancel out the fame thing," Remus sighed, "At least…not someone who would convince that Lily and James Potter died like _that_!"

Kagome leaned closer to Remus, giving him an understanding chaste kiss before asking, "You were James's best friend…why couldn't _you_ have guardianship?"

"Sirius," he clenched his teeth at the name, "was Harry's godfather. No one expected him to be a traitor. He had the money and name to provide for Harry. Me…I have no money and I'm a werewolf, he'd have been in danger with me."

"Remus," the miko physically turned the man's head to face her properly, "So what? You would've _loved_ the boy. As for the transformation, Harry could've stayed over someone else's place for those periods. You better not be implying that you'll leave your wife and child because of those reasons, Remus Lupin!"

He blinked, slowly smiled and then laughed, "This is one of the many reasons why I love you. No, of course not, why would I leave the tamer of this beast?" The tone and dark eyes spoke of more than the werewolf issue.

Kagome responded with a thorough kiss, "I just want you to understand that you would make a brilliant father and guardian, given the opportunity."

"Hmm, let's discuss that later."

**…m…**

Harry hadn't dare ask his aunt about Remus Lupin. She had been in a good mood, since Dudley was, but he knew that if interrupted his cousin's parade both his guardians would come down on him. Instead, he kept to himself in his cupboard, reflecting about what he had learnt and day-dreaming of the possibilities. Although Harry didn't want to get his hopes up, he had a lucky feeling that the Lupins would return and slept peacefully that night.

…

Today was a good day. Dudley was too occupied with his new toy to pay much attention to him in the morning and Harry knew, would be too busy showing it off at school too. Then the substitute teacher spotted him early the next morning and discreetly waved Harry over to pass on the message. The orphan couldn't keep that smile off his face at the news, grinning to show teeth and gratefully thanked the man.

It was more difficult than yesterday to maintain a blank face and Harry was constantly counting down the minutes until home time.

**…m…**

A conjured basket in hand, the couple made their way to the school. Kagome had made lunch, with dessert that included Mr. Smith's portion for his help. During the food preparation, Remus had looked up the phone book and asked around for Petunia Dursley's number and address, in case they missed Harry again.

Remus had wanted to visit and talk with Petunia Dursley, but then thought that it'd best to have lunch with Harry instead. If things went wrong, the woman could phone the school and prevent the Lupins from seeing Harry and Remus didn't want that. Better that they enjoy another lunch together and progress slowly. He may not have known Petunia that well and didn't like it that she'd lie about the Potters like that, but she was still Lily's sister and Remus was willing to give her the benefit of doubt for now. Kagome was more than happy to cook, although Remus was always nearby to offer any help.

Lunch time finally struck and they were all ready. Mr. Smith saw them first and waved them over.

"Since I'm not on supervision duty, you're welcome to use my classroom, if you like. I'd just be marking homework," he offered.

"That's very considerate of you! Well worth your portion of baked goodies," Kagome tapped the basket that Remus was carrying.

"My! You needn't have but you sure know the way to a man's heart, Mrs. Lupin."

Remus returned good-naturedly, "And you better remember that part, she's _married_."

"Of course, of course, right, this way. Harry's waiting inside."

**…m…**

Lunch was thoroughly enjoyed by all. Mr. Smith had given Kagome the more comfortable teacher's chair and was happily munching cookies while he marked. Kagome had made a modest Japanese bento lunch for all of them and while the dessert of baked cookies was more European, no one cared. Harry had _the_ best food he had ever tasted and was allowed to eat until he was full. Remus had always enjoyed Kagome's cooking but that didn't mean he appreciated the food any less. He recounted a few tales while they ate and then they moved onto more important matters.

With a privacy spell cast, the older wizard explained about the importance surrounding the Halloween incident seven years ago.

"So this wizard wanted to kill me…but something went wrong, I live and he disappeared. I would've stayed with my godfather…but he was a traitor. Then I was sent to live with my aunt for protection with no knowledge of anything…" Harry summarized, with Remus nodding every so often to confirm, "I don't understand. Couldn't I have visitors? Couldn't I have been told?" Harry looked hurt, "Couldn't _you_ have visited?"

"Harry," Remus ruffled the boy's hair, "_Prongslet_, I would've! If I had known…if I was allowed…"

Kagome gave the boy a hug from her side, "But since we found you by accident and no one has come charging, we wanted to spend some time with you. Maybe, maybe we can come to an agreement with your aunt too."

Harry blinked back tears, "But, but they _hate_ magic. They hate anything that's freakish."

"Hush," Kagome consoled, "We'll work out a way, hmm? We're walking home with you after school. Now, have we told you how we decided to stop by Surrey?"

**…m…**

Once again, Harry had been left at school while Dudley was picked up. However, this time he had people who greeted him at the school gates, smiling at him and who wanted his company. Kagome had baked a cake this time, she wanted to give Petunia Dursley a peace-offering and make a good impression. Then Harry had innocently queried about Kagome walking, being pregnant and all and consequently, they spent half of the walk listening to her explain that she was fine and _liked_ walking. Harry watched the couple bicker and smile and wanted nothing more than to be part of that happiness.

**…m…**

"This is where I live."

Kagome glanced around. A neat house with a tidy, well-kept lawn…so far, so good. Remus knocked on the door and they all waited.

"Yes?" A thin woman opened the door, she immediately pinpointed Harry and frowned at them, "Did he cause you any trouble? _You_! Get in this instant." The boy raced inside and obeyed the woman's wave to scoot out of view.

"No, no, we've come to visit, Mrs. Dursley, and Harry was nice enough to walk us here," Kagome's smiled appeared strained to her husband's trained eye, "We're new to town and I baked a cake for you and your family. I hope you like vanilla."

"Thank you, please come in," she replied, a little more at ease and asked them, "Surely you didn't bake every single house a cake, did you?"

They entered the house and were led to the living room while Mrs. Dursley placed the cake in the kitchen. Harry was nowhere in sight.

"No, of course not, we heard some things about the Dursleys and wanted to make meet you," Remus answered smoothly.

"Is that so?" She seemed pleased, "Would you like some tea? You should drink enough liquid when you're pregnant. I know I did when I had my precious Dudley."

"We're fine, thank you Mrs. Dursley," Kagome smiled, "Is Dudley the same age as Harry?"

"Ah, yes, but my son is a healthy size compared to that boy, too scrawny."

"What does Harry usually eat, if you don't mind me asking, perhaps he's not getting enough nutrients? Children don't always eat what's good for them," Remus asked lightly.

"Yes, that's it, not eating what's good for him," she coughed quietly, "Sorry, I don't believe I got your name Mr. and Mrs…?"

"Lupin," they supplied.

**.mMm.**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Just something I noticed, but I think my writing style for this particular story (or least the second 'section') is a bit different. Perhaps it's because there's less planning (turning things over in the mess that is my mind) and a bit more dialogue written... :/ On the other hand, the writing comes out much faster, I think. So if there are any complaints/opinions, please tell me.

(Profile) Poll: Should I finish a full story before posting or would you prefer to read each chapter as I finish them? (Excluding the current ongoing stories)

.

I'll admit, I'm procrastinating my assignments.

Airily

Thanks for reading though.


	5. Marked part five

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Profile: brief reason for absence and **_poll_**. Crashed, burned and am slowly recovering as the end of semester approaches...

* * *

**Marked**

Something was guiding them, to somewhere, to someone...

* * *

**.mMm.**

Mrs. Dursley nodded slowly and glanced over them again, "That isn't a very common name."

"You're right," Remus said, "I'm surprised that you didn't recognise me, although I admit I was just in the background." He leveled his gaze at her, "I was at your sister's wedding, _Petunia_."

Something clicked. "Get _out_!" She hissed, standing up furiously and pointing at the door.

Remus stood up too, "_No_! I'm here because James and Lily…"

"Don't you 'James and Lily' _me…_"

"Harry is their son…"

"That boy, that _freak_…"

"How _dare_ you!"

"Stop this _instant_!" Kagome's voice was lower than theirs but her tone was deadly, she glared at them both, "_I'm_ the pregnant one here. _I'm_ the one with the raging hormones. The both of _you_ are being childish. Now would you both please _sit_ and discuss this like _civilized_ people?"

They sat and Kagome slowly smiled. Her teaching experience was really helpful sometimes, that and she could be scary when she was angry. Oh, and she mention that she was pregnant?

"Breathe slowly…relax those shoulders…better?" The miko asked calmly, she didn't wait for a verbal response and continued, "Let's cut to the chase, for everyone's benefit. We just want to know about Harry, like why he has to stay with you when you seem to have a dislike towards the abnormal. Then perhaps arrange a schedule of when we can visit him?"

"Not like I had a choice, that old man forced him on us," Mrs. Dursley frowned, "Said that boy had to live here for some sort of protection, blood or something. Otherwise you could have him, _keep_ him."

Remus clenched his teeth, obviously forcing back a remark. Kagome looked at the both of them and sighed, "Mrs. Dursley, how was your relationship with your sister?" The startled glance told her something, "Hmm, perhaps we can continue the discussion ourselves, as a mother to a mother, woman to woman, _Muggle_ to _Muggle_?"

Her husband interjected, "What about me?"

"We'll get back to you. Perhaps you can talk to Harry in the meantime?" Kagome turned back to the host, "Where is he anyway?"

"Come out, Harry," Mrs. Dursley called out tiredly.

Remus walked out of the living room to exclaim, "Cupboard? A _cupboard_!"

The miko gave the aunt a disapproving look before calling out to her husband and Harry, "_We'll_ discuss that, now you just enjoy yourselves for a while," she turned back, "Now Mrs. Dursley…"

…m…

Remus sat on the floor with his back against the wall opposite the cupboard and Harry, who had come out and was leaning against the wall of the staircase.

"How much did you hear, Harry?"

"All of it," the boy replied sheepishly, "I wanted to know."

"Well, Kagome is discussing with your aunt right now," Remus grinned encouragingly, "She can be very persuasive and stubborn."

"Yeah," the boy nodded absentmindedly.

There was a moment of silence for them. Neither could hear anything that was being said by the two women. Then Harry asked, "Would you keep me? I mean, if, you know…"

Remus reached out to ruffle the black hair, "Of course!" He pulled the boy into a hug, "I mean, I had my doubts," Harry glanced up at him, so the man quickly tried to explain, "not with you, _me_. There are some things you don't know about me, Harry, like how I couldn't hold a job for long because of my monthly condition. I was afraid that I would be a horrible guardian. Kagome was quick to straighten that out though. So if I was given that chance to take care of you, I'd jump at it."

"I agree with Kagome, I want you as my guardian," Harry confessed.

The older wizard smiled slowly, "Thank you, Harry, but you don't know about my condition yet."

"But I trust you and Kagome. She married you and you have a baby coming."

"Well, not everyone is as accepting as she is. You know how my nickname was Moony? Well…" He paused, trying to think of his next words.

Harry saved him the effort, "Are you a werewolf?"

"What, how did you…"

"It's not that hard to figure out. I still want you as my guardian, Moony."

Moony chuckled, ruffling the messy hair and hugging the boy closer, "Thank you, Harry, thank you."

…

The wizards stayed there recounting tales while they waited for his wife and Petunia to finish discussing. Remus forgot that women could talk for hours and was glad that Harry's uncle and cousin hadn't come home yet.

He caught Harry's glance toward the clock and joked, "Am I boring you?"

"Uh, _no_! I like hearing about magic. It's just that…usually I start cooking dinner around now," he mumbled the last part.

"You?"

"It's part of my chores, Remus."

"Chores," the man sighed, "Does your cousin have to do any of these chores?"

"No," the way Harry looked at him as if it was the most ridiculous question, which it might've been for the boy, bubbled his anger.

"Excuse me, Harry, I'm just going to check up on Kagome and your aunt."

…

Remus entered the living room to see both women crying with a growing pile of tissues beside them. Or rather, a teary Kagome and Petunia's shaking shoulders as she reached out for the tissues too. His anger deflated instantly and he stood there nervously. His wife noticed him first but refocused her attention on the woman in front of her.

"That will do for now, we better go. _(sniff)_ Will you be alright, Petunia?" He heard Kagome say.

"I'll be fine. I'll just tell Vernon that I was watching a film." Remus was surprised at Petunia's calm voice.

"Okay then, so Harry will have dinner with us and we'll drop him off afterward. _(sniff)_ You should have the rest of the night off and eat out with your family or something."

"It has been a while…and a chance for me to use my make-up."

"Thank you, Petunia." Then Kagome _hugged_ the woman. Remus was too surprised to say anything and just remained standing there.

Petunia was rigid herself and only patted Kagome's arm awkwardly, "This doesn't change everything. I still don't like those things."

"It changes enough. Enjoy yourself, Petunia, we'll let ourselves out." The other woman just nodded and remained where she was, Remus couldn't get a look of her face.

Then Kagome walked out, still with a few tears but also a bright smile, "Come on, let's go back to our rented house and have dinner."

…m…

The Lupins and Harry arrived at the rented house by taxi. Remus silently thanked their luck that one was driving nearby so that he could flag it over. Most pregnant women asked for the most absurd things, like a weird combination of food but he thought that in Kagome's case, she wanted to walk. Not just a nice, short stroll but everywhere and at any hour. They only got the taxi because of the coincidence, Harry was with them and Kagome wanted to cook dinner.

"This is where we'll be staying for a while, Harry. Make yourself at home," Remus opened the door and smiled at the boy, getting one in return.

"Okay! So, what would you like for dinner, Harry? Any favourites? Think on it, I'll be right back," Kagome asked over her shoulder as she headed for the toilet.

Remus glanced at Harry, "Your choice, Prongslet."

He thought for a bit, "Um, maybe more of the food we had for lunch?"

"Alright, I'll just put on the rice-cooker. Have you had Japanese food before?"

The orphan shook his head.

"Well you're in luck, let's see…" Kagome reappeared and searched the fridge, "How about sushi tonight and tomorrow we'll have _oden_!" Her exclamation came with a happy sigh.

Harry glanced questioningly at Remus, who answered, "Kagome's favourite food."

…

After dinner was finished, Remus lazily cleaned the dishes with magic and Kagome brought out the chocolates.

"So, I was thinking," Kagome nudged another wrapped chocolate toward Harry, "We should find out more about Sirius Black."

That startled the man and the chocolate that popped out from his twisting fell unnoticed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, there were things we didn't know about Harry and that led to a few misunderstandings, like how we thought that he'd have already known about magic. So, how did the trial go? Maybe everyone was just thinking of the worst, the evidence may have been dodgy…and Black got the brunt of it."

"There…was no trial, just thrown in a cell," Remus sighed.

"What? Why?" Kagome exclaimed. Harry was equally startled and silently asked the same question.

"He confessed. He said that it was his fault."

"And the evidence?" His wife demanded.

Remus glanced at Harry, who immediately said, "I want to know."

"There were a dozen witnesses, Muggles, who said that someone, Peter, was shouting that Black betrayed the Potters. Then the authorities come along and the only thing left of Peter was his finger."

"But no one saw Black actually killing Peter, did they?" Kagome pressed on.

"No, but they were Muggles and may not have recognized the magic."

"What did Black say?"

"He said that Lily and James's deaths were his fault."

"That doesn't immediately mean that Black was the murderer," the miko said softly, "Sometimes people blame themselves for things that weren't their doing. Just locking him away like that…straight after Lily and James's deaths, maybe it was too much for him to make much of an effort to protest…Remus, do _you_ believe that Sirius Black would do such a horrible thing?"

"I…I…" he sighed, "_No_."

"Then we still have hope," Kagome turned to Harry, "Harry, the reason why we need to clear this up is because Sirius Black was your godfather. He'd have the full rights to become your guardian. We could apply and be successful here but there'll be problems in the Wizarding World."

"Harry, you already know that I'm a werewolf," Remus glanced at his wife's surprised but encouraging face and continued, "That limits me in a lot of ways, like adoption, especially adopting the Boy-Who-Lived."

The boy frowned, "That's not fair and what if I _want_ to live with you?"

Kagome shook her head, "It's not the issue about the welfare of those involved any more, but an issue about politics. Another option, perhaps even a better choice…"

"…Is to free Sirius Black!" Remus exclaimed after it clicked, "You'll get your godfather _and_ us. If he's cleared, he'll be able to take guardianship in the Wizarding World easily."

They all smiled at that idea and then Harry commented, "The Wizarding World is weird."

…m…

Harry went back to the Dursleys to an actual bedroom. He was confused at the change and Aunt Petunia didn't explain why. His uncle and cousin didn't pay him any attention either. Then the next morning he only _helped_ to make breakfast and was allowed a healthy portion of pancakes. Dudley's complaints were immediately drowned out and his uncle's frown was wiped off when Aunt Petunia hinted at taking away the maple syrup. It was odd.

Then when his aunt started packing away the rest of his belongings, Harry had to ask, "Aunt Petunia, um, why are you doing all of this?"

She didn't pause in her work and replied neutrally, "I'm doing my part as your aunt. You'll be taken care of, happy and in a more suitable environment for your…_you_-ness. I'll send over the adoption papers and all that within a few days."

"I'm getting adopted?"

She nodded, still not looking at him, "When you come back from school today, you'll be staying with the Lupins from now on. But until the adoption is finalized, Harry," she finally faced him and the boy thought the expression was strange on her face, "it's important that you say that you're only having a sleep-over."

"I understand, Aunt Petunia."

"Go to school, they'll pick up your things in the meantime and that's that," she sighed, "I may not have liked you but there was also never…hmm, it won't be something either of us has to worry about anymore." Aunt Petunia didn't wait for a response and only directed Harry to the door.

"Enjoy the sleep-over," she called out to him and then closed the door.

…m…

"_Home is where the heart is, Petunia." _

"…_the boy must stay with you."_

"_Petunia, you'll always be my sister…"_

"_I understand, Aunt Petunia."_

"_I may not have liked you but…_I'm still your aunt and you're still my nephew."

**.mMm.**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Extremely sorry for the delay. On the bright side, the semester will officially finish by the end of next week.

.

This was actually written before my absence, but the ending and my circumstances back then made me feel that this story could plausibly conclude here. I didn't end up including various points that were originally the spark for Marked but I'm not sure how else this could conclude (at the moment). Then I read over the bits meant for later chapters and it made me curious for a 'full' story, which I don't think I'd be able to write. Any future RemusKagome stories will be uploaded to 'Over the Moon' though.

So, this is my round-about way of saying that I'm sorry and I'm going to try and be productive on the other neglected stories when there's less work.

Absolutely grateful for everyone's ongoing support,

Airily

_**P.S.**_ The poll results will be revealed by the end of next week, so if you haven't voted but would like to, please do! If you don't have an account, feel free to place your vote in an anonymous review.

**Should I finish a full story before posting or would you prefer to read each chapter as I finish them? (Excluding the current ongoing stories)**

**(i) **At least finish half, then post **(ii)** By chapter **(iii)** Finish then post


End file.
